1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sliders for slide fasteners, more particularly to a slider pull tab made of an elastic, flexible material such as synthetic rubber, synthetic leather or other elastic synthetic resinous materials.
2. Prior Art
There are known a variety of slide fastener sliders having different forms and designs of pull tab which are tailored to meet with the particular specifications set up by the garment manufactures who produce all sorts of garment articles ranging from clothing, sports wear, sports equipment to bags, etc.
There are known a variety of pull tabs connected to slide fastener sliders for moving the latter reciprocally along a pair of fastener stringers. For ease of manipulation, aethetic preference and other advantages over conventional metal counterparts, there is a growing demand for slider pull tabs made of a soft rubber, resin or other such flexible material that can render the pull tab flexible or pliable. Different means have been proposed to provide satisfactory connection between the body of the pull tab and the body of the slider. Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 62-102407 proposes the use of a connector pivotally linked at one end to a trunnion on a slider body, in which case the other end of the connector is embedded in a web of elastic, flexible rubber or resin forming a pull tab. Since the connector is joined to a limited area of the elastic web material of the pull tab, its strength of pull relative to the slider is rather weak, leading to damage or separation from the slider over prolonged periods of time in use.
Another proposal is made in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2-45006 in which two metallic connectors are used to connect a pull tab body to a slider, the pull tab body being cast-molded together with one of the two connectors having a reinforcing strip.
This prior device is complicated in construction and hence difficult to manufacture, added by the presence of such a reinforcing strip which would make the pull tab as a whole less flexible.